CORE - This research involves a broadly-based Trauma-Burn Center investigative program. Massive trauma and thermal injury initiate a variety of biologic and psycho-social disturbances that are critical determinants in the patient's outcome. Diverse medical, engineering and basic sciences across many departmental lines will merge and intrapenetrate the trauma problem. Biochemical, physiologic and psycho-social evaluations of trauma will be made in our laboratories and in the clinical research unit. New biomonitoring devices will be developed and applied, gastrointestinal pathophysiology will be evaluated and endocrine action and psycho-social factors will be evaluated. The data from the different areas, both in the laboratory animal and in the clinical unit, will be analyzed separately as well as collectively. The aim is to study the different aspects of the response to trauma and to burns and their relationship to each other.